


The Return To Camp Campbell!

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	1. Knock, Knock, Knocking On Mess Hall Doors!

David sighed happily looking around the mess hall at his campers eating their breakfast and his co-counselor, CBFL and beautiful wife, Gwen drinking her coffee as she read the newspaper. It was the perfect summer morning for a hike, the birds were singing and the sun was shining.

 

Suddenly the sound of knocking at the Mess Hall doors brought him out of his thoughts.

 

“Well, answer it!” Gwen yelled when the person knocked again.

 

“Ok.” David said walking over to the door and making himself look nice. “HELLOO, how can I help you.” He shouted cheerfully throwing the door open.

 

The man standing there wore a light blue button up shirt, khakis, a gold and brown leather watch and shoes. He had light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that was flipped similarly to David’s. His expression was a bit surprised before fading into a nervous smile.

 

“Um, Howdy David, I just dropped by to…” The man spoke quietly and nervously.

 

From his table, Max was eavesdropping on David and The Man's conversation and realized something. Not only was this man sort've familiar looking, so was his voice. HE KNEW THAT VOICE.

 

“OH MY FUCK!” Max shouted quickly leaping onto his table. “DAVID, GET AWAY FROM HIM!”He yelled jumping down and sprinting toward David and the Mess Hall doors quickly.

 

“Max, what's wrong?” David asked worried by how Max was suddenly trying to drag him away by his arm.

 

“Yeah, Max, you just knocked my notes all over the place.” Neil commented picking up various pieces of paper.

 

“At least he didn't step on your pudding cup and crush it.” Nikki commented with a pout.

 

“Max, why're you acting like this?”Gwen asked pulling the kicking and screaming, curly haired boy off of David's arm and holding him.

 

“YOU FUCKING IDIOTS, THAT’S DANIEL!”Max yelled ready to pull his hair out in frustration.

 

“Wait, what?!”Gwen shouted loudly. “David, GET AWAY FROM THAT FREAK!” She yelled grabbing David's arm and pulling him closer.

 

“What are you doing back here?” David asked shielding the kids.

 

“It doesn't matter.” Gwen replied sharply. “He's going to be leaving...NOW.” She commented harshly as she retrieved her pocket knife.

 

“Whoa, Wait, I just wanted to apologize and explain everything.” Daniel said quickly putting his hands up in defense nervously.

 

“Apologize?” Gwen questioned raising an eyebrow. “Alright, fine but first, sit down.”She said backing the blonde up into a chair.

 

“Ok.” Daniel said sitting down in the chair and glancing nervously up at Gwen who still had her knife pointed at him.

 

“QM, take the kids fishing will you, David fetch some rope please and you three…” Gwen rapped off some orders quickly “...you guys guard the doors.” She said with a confident grin as she addressed the famous trio of campers known for their troublemaking.

 

Quartermaster and most of the campers quickly got up and left the building, Neil, Nikki, and Max went to guard the doors and David left to find some rope. Soon he was back and had begun trying Daniel down securely.

 

“Well, I should've expected this reaction.” Daniel said quietly as David finished tying him to the chair. “I honestly don't blame you guys.” He commented once David had gone to stand next to Gwen.

 

“Alright, Blondie, you said you wanted to explain yourself.” Gwen said irritably snapping her knife shut and stowing it. “Start explaining!” She said quickly crossing her arms.

 

“I will but first can you bring my family inside.” Daniel asked quietly. “Please.” He said when Gwen didn't respond right away.

 

“Fine, but this better not be a trick.”Gwen said irritably.

 

“Thank you, so much.”Daniel said quickly. “I just didn't want to make Aaron and Anna wait too long, they're in a light blue Hynda.” He said quickly.

 

“Aaron?” David questioned quietly. “That sounds like a man's name.” He said curiously.

 

“Yeah, he's my husband.” Daniel replied. “I think you two would get along really well.” He commented with a fond smile.

 

“We can catch up on family talk over tea LATER.” Gwen cut in irritably. “David, go get Daniel's family, I'll watch him.”She commanded pulling her knife out again.

 

“Whatever you say, Gwen.” David said quickly heading out the doors.

 

After a few minutes, David came back inside with a man and a little girl following him. The man was tall, skinny, with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes, he wore black jeans and a red button-up shirt. The little girl had wavy blonde hair, sky blue eyes and wore a denim skirt, a white t-shirt with a rose on it, and white and pink sneakers.

 

“Daddy?!”Anna shouted running over to Daniels side to hug him.

 

“Hey, Hi.” Daniel said greeting his daughter with an amused grin.

 

“Oh, my God, Daniel!” Aaron shouted. “What the hell are you doing to my husband?!” He yelled looking back and forth between David and Gwen.

 

“It’s a safety precaution.” David replied rubbing the back off his neck.

 

“Yeah, you wouldn't be asking if you knew what happened the last time he visited.” Gwen commented untying Daniel's ropes carefully.

 

“Jeez, What did you do to these people?” Aaron asked helping Daniel up.

 

“Tried to sacrifice our campers to Xemug.” David responded rolling the rope up carefully.

 

“And then tried to murder my son, Max, one of the campers, and my husband, David here,” Gwen replied nonchalantly.

 

“BUT, I wasn't in my right mind when I tried to do all that and I'm not trying to do anything like that now, I promise.” Daniel said putting his hands up in defense.

 

“How do we know we can trust you though.” Gwen asked putting a hand on her hip.

 

“The police helped rehabilitate me and recover my memories.” Daniel answered quickly. “Aaron knows everything they did, you can ask him.” He said grinning at his husband happily.

 

“It's true, they did a lot for him.”Aaron said squeezing one of Daniel’s hand comfortingly.

 

“My daddy used to run the church camp and sing songs there with my other daddy too!”Anna said quickly.

 

“Wait, wait, back up!” Gwen cut in quickly. “You used to run the church camp?!”She asked Daniel.

 

“The Church Camp across the lake?!” David asked quickly. “I always wondered what happened over there.” He whispered.

 

“Yes, I keep trying to tell you what happened.” Daniel said quickly. “Can I explain now?” He asked watching the two counselors.

 

“Yes,of course.” David said replied sheepishly.

 

“Well…” Daniel began explaining.

 

To Be Continued...


	2. Meeting The Family

_ A man and little girl sat at a small round table, talking about different animals and plants they'd seen. She was fiddling with a camera that was strapped around her neck, as he sipped water from a small paper cup and patted the small dog on his lap gently. _

 

_ The man had strawberry blonde hair, tied up in a small ponytail and light green eyes covered by square glasses. He wore a red button-up shirt, over a salmon-colored t-shirt, blue jeans and red and white sneakers. _

 

_ The little girl wore a navy blue dress, with light blue leggings underneath, a matching light blue ribbon in her long, blonde, curly hair and white and navy blue sneakers. _

 

_ “I saw a Bluebird and one of these today!” The little girl said showing the man her photos. “Do you know what this one’s called?” she asked pointing at the picture of a bird with a green and purple back and wings. _

 

_ “Let me get a better look at it, ok, Anna.” The man replied picking up the photo carefully and studying it for a minute. “Well, judging by the colors of its back and wings...I’d say it's a Violet-Green Swallow.” He said handing the girl back the picture. _

 

_ “Dad, are you making that name up just because he's that color?!” Anna asked looking at her father suspiciously.  _

 

_ “I swear I'm not making it up.” The girl's dad answered with a smile. “You can even ask your father when he gets here.”  He said checking his phone. _

 

_ “Ok, daddy.” Anna says looking through the rest of her photos. _

 

_ ‘What's taking, Danny, so long today?’ The man thought glancing at the set of two large closed doors. _

 

_ As if on cue, the big doors opened and a group of teenagers filed out and headed down a long hallway, followed by a tall man with blonde hair, blue eyes. He wore a light blue button-up shirt and tan jeans. _

 

_ “Alright kids, remember today's lesson and enjoy the rest of the day off.” The blonde male said closing the large door behind him, before turning and making his way toward the table Anna and the strawberry-blonde man sat at. _

 

_ “There you are, Daniel.” The strawberry blonde said getting up and pulling out the chair next to him. “What held you up?” He asked with an amused grin. _

 

_ “Not much, the kids just had a lot of questions after today's lecture.” Daniel replied amused by putting his notes in his bag carefully. “What were you two up to out here?” He asked sitting next to Anna. _

 

_ “We were adding more photos to Anna's bird watching album.” The strawberry blonde said pointing out the album on the table. _

 

_ “That sounds like fun.” Daniel replied smiling happily. “I'm sorry for being late, Anna.” he said patting her head. _

 

_ “It's ok, Daddy!” Anna said giggling. “I can't wait to show you my new pictures!”  _

 

_ “I bet they're beautiful.” Daniel replied with a smile. “How about we look at them during our picnic?” said poking her on the nose playfully. _

 

_ “A picnic!?” Anna shouted excitedly. _

 

_ “Yes, the basket and blanket are behind the cafeteria counter.” Daniel said as he watched the little girl race off toward the cafeteria’s kitchen. “Um, Anyway, Aaron, I am really sorry for being late.” He said smiling at Aaron with a sheepish smile. _

 

_ “Oh, would you stop with the puppy eyes and sad act, you know I'm not actually mad, geeze.” Aaron replied rolling his eyes. “I'm just really hungry.” He commented rubbing his stomach when it let out a loud growl. _

 

_ “Well then, You're in for a treat with my picnic.” Daniel commented excitedly “I hate to brag but, my home cooking happens to be some of the best, I'm sure there is nobody better than me.” He said with a smirk. _

 

_ “Oh, sweet Jesus, what did you do?” Aaron asked looking nervous.  _

 

_ “Aaron! We are in a church, you can't say stuff like that here.” Daniel chided his husband with a laugh. “Anyway, I promise it's really good.” He assured Aaron proudly. _

 

_ “Daddy, I found the stuff!” Anna shouted bringing the wooden basket and blanket into the room with her. _

 

_ “That's perfect.” Daniel replied smiling down at his daughter happily as he took the stuff from her. “Grab your Album so we can look at it while we eat.” He said as he helped Aaron up. _

 

_ “Ok!” Anna said grabbing her album from the table. “C' mon, Dad.” She said taking Aaron's hand excitedly. _

 

_ “Ok, ok.” Aaron replied smiling as he and his family headed toward the church’s front door happily. _

 

**_*BANG, BANG, BANG*_ **

 

_ Suddenly the sound of someone knocking loud rang throughout the large entryway and echoed off the walls. _

  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Pups 'n Punch

*Knock Knock Knock*

 

Knocking sounded from outside Camp Campbell's mess hall doors causing the four adults, little girl, and small white Papillon dog to glance toward the doors quickly.

 

David quickly walked over and slightly opened the doors.

 

“What’s going on Max?” David asked looking down at the curly haired boy concerned.

 

“Quartermaster and the other campers are back and they're hungry.” Max commented quickly.

 

“Go ahead and let ‘em back in.” Gwen shouted from where she stood. “We may as well prepare the food while Blondie here regales us with his epic story.” She commented with a grin.

 

“Sounds like a pretty good idea.” David agreed opening both doors up widely. “C'mon in kids.” He said cheerfully as he watched his campers file in and take their seats.

 

“Any chance, you guys are hungry too?” Gwen asked looking at Daniels family, sitting at their table.

 

“That would be delightful actually.” Daniel commented with a shy smile.

 

“Great, but you'll have to work for your food.” Gwen replied with a smirk. “You can hand out plates, cups, utensils, and napkins.” She said handing Daniel the paper plates and paper cups and handing Aaron the plastic utensils and forest themed napkins.

 

The two men glanced at the dinner supplies in their arms unamused for a second, before setting to work quickly handing everything out .

 

“And you sweetheart, just follow David and he'll show you where you can get some food for your puppy.” Gwen said politely leading Anna toward the door where David was standing.

 

“Thank you, ma'am.” Anna responded watching Gwen walk off toward the kitchen. “Hi, that lady said you could help me find food for Muffin.” she said shyly.

 

“Muffin?” David asked looking confused.

 

“Muffin is my puppy.” Anna said holding up the white Papillon to show David.

 

“Oh, a dog, she's cute.” David said with a laugh. “Follow me, we have a bag of dog food in our cabin.” He said opening the door for Anna before leading her to the counselors' cabin.

 

Once they were inside the small cabin, Anna spotted two dogs sleeping on one of the two beds. A tiny brown dog, wearing a green collar laying on top of a larger blonde furred dog, both were sound asleep.

 

“Are these dogs yours?” Anna asked following David into the kitchen.

 

“Yep, Buttons and Nixon belong to my family.” David answered pulling out three bowls and a bag of kibble. “See the little one with the green collar?” He asked pointing out Buttons’ collar.

 

“Yeah.” Anna said helping to scoop the kibble.

 

“Her name is Buttons and she belongs to my son, Max.” David explained. “And the other dog's name is Nixon and he’s mine.” He commented with a smile.

 

“They're cool.”Anna said smiling as she set the bowls down.

 

“I'm going to go wake them up, ok?”David commented walking over to where the dogs were sleeping.

 

“Ok.” Anna responded stepping away from the bowls.

 

David petted both dogs gently to wake them. Buttons sat up and shook her whole body to wake herself up.

 

Nixon just lifted his head with a yawn, climbed off the warm bed and stretched his body out tiredly.

 

Both dogs began sniffing the air, smelling not only their food but a new dog and human.

 

Buttons leapt off the bed and onto Nixon's back with ease as he approached Anna to smell her and Muffin carefully.

 

“Don't worry, they just want to smell you.” David assured patting Anna's shoulder gently. “They both love kids.” He explained as Buttons sniffed her next.

 

After sniffing Anna and Muffins enough, Buttons and Nixon moved on to their bowls of food to eat.

 

“Does the Buttons always sit on Nixon's back?” Anna asked setting Muffin down next to her bowl of food.

 

“Buttons likes to feel tall.” David explained leading Anna out the door with a laugh.

 

Soon they were back in the mess hall with everyone else. Everyone was going back and forth from the kitchen, bringing large plates of food to the tables around the mess hall.

 

“Daddy! David and Gwen have cute dogs in their cabin!” Anna shouted excitedly as she ran over to the table her family was sitting at.

 

“Really, what kind of dogs?” Daniel asked helping her up onto the bench next to him.

 

“They have a tiny brown Pomeranian and a big Golden Retriever.” Anna answered with a grin.

 

“He's actually a Goldador, a Golden Retriever and Gold Lab mix.” David explained sitting down across from them. “They're really great swimmers and very good with kids.” He explained cheerfully.

 

Meanwhile, behind them, Space Kid came out of the kitchen door carrying a punch bowl full of blue raspberry fruit punch to the middle table and accidentally slipped on some mashed potatoes that'd been spilled on the ground.

 

The punch bowl went up in the air and then came down again,hitting the floor with a loud echoing crash, spilling the punch all over the floor.

 

*SMASH*

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

  



End file.
